Conventionally, there has been proposed an elevator control operation system in which an operation of the elevator is controlled in such a manner that an elevator car can be stopped only on a fire alarm operating floor and a predetermined evacuation floor for a time period between when the operation of the fire alarm is detected and when a predetermined operation control condition is satisfied. In the conventional elevator control operation system, after the predetermined operation condition is satisfied, the elevator car is returned to the evacuation floor and stopped thereon (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 58-52171 A